Twilight Halloween Special
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Bella's parents left her alone in the house on a stormy night. She hears a scream in the woods. Bella goes to investigate...


**Just a quick random one-shot before Halloween. Hope you like it.**

Bella's parents had picked a bad day to go out. As soon as they pulled out of the driveway, a storm blew in. Her brother, Mike was frightened of the storm. When Bella asked him why he whispered, "You can't hear anything because of the thunder." Bella told him not to worry and after thirty minutes, he fell asleep.

Bella tiptoed out of his room and gently shut the door behind him. Bella walked across the hall and into her room. She started reading her favorite book _Pride and Prejudice_. Lightening struck and there was a loud crack. Then the power went out. Bella groaned. "Stupid storm," she muttered to herself fumbling around for a flashlight. She found the flashlight and heard an earsplitting shriek.

Bella rushed to Mike's room and flung open the door. Mike was sound asleep. She sighed in relief and closed the door. She heard it again, the scream. This time it sounded much, much closer.

Bella's house was located in the middle of nowhere. She had no neighbors so it couldn't be them. "Somebody must've gotten lost in the woods," she reasoned. "I have to help them." before she could lose her nerve, she grabbed her coat and ran out the back door. She ran until she couldn't see her house anymore. She was about to turn around when she heard malevolent laughter.

She should've turned around and never looked back, but she didn't. She walked further into the woods.

"Hello?" she called. More laughter. "Is anybody there?"

Bella followed the maniacal laughter. She found herself in a clearing, with a man. He was stunning. He was tall, over six feet, and had unruly honey blonde hair. His most striking feature though was his eyes. They were blood red. Bella gasped quietly, but he heard even though they were yards apart.

The man tilted his head to the side and motioned Bella to come closer. Bella found herself walking towards him even though her mind screamed for her to turn around. When she was close, enough he pulled her hat off of her head and stroked her already wet hair. The man smirked showing off his gleaming white teeth. Bella noticed that his canines were longer than normal. "They look a lot like fangs," she thought. Her first thought was vampire but she knew they couldn't exist.

"What's your name darlin''?" he asked. He had a slight southern accent.

"Bella," she stuttered out. The man continued to stroke her hair.

"Short for Isabella?" she nodded. "Now how old are you Isabella?"

"Seventeen." she didn't know why she was telling a complete stranger this but she couldn't help it.

"Do you know what I am Isabella?" Bella nodded. He raised his eyebrow.

"You're a vampire," Bella said hesitantly. The man smiled wider.

"Correct sweetheart. Now do you know what I am going to do to you?"

"Kill me," her voice shook. The man didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed my wrist. He kissed her hand before he bit down on her wrist.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up sweetie." Bella's mother said shaking her gently. "It's just a dream baby." Bella nodded shaking. Her mother smiled before leaving her room. Bella lay back down. She stared out the window and saw blood red eyes.

Bella screamed.

The man, no the vampire that bit her was in her window in a flash, covering her mouth with his hand. "Quiet!" he snapped. Bella sobbed tears running down her face. "I am here to help you! If I don't give you my blood you will die." Bella looked at him questioningly. "It's too hard to explain but I took too much of your blood and didn't have any time to give you mine. Now lean back." Bella hesitated. He sighed and leaned her against the beds headboard. The vampire bit his own wrist and started bringing it up to her mouth.

"Wait," she blurted, stalling. "Before I, you know, drink your blood, can I at least know your name."

He chuckled. "Strange human. And it's Jasper Whitlock." he lifted his wrist again and this time she drank. Bella expected to vomit, gag, or something like that. Instead, she liked it. It tasted…sweet, tangy. She found herself grabbing onto Jasper's hand bringing it closer. Jasper chuckled again and gently removed his hand from her mouth. Bella whimpered. "Now, now darlin' you can't take too much." Jasper stroked her hair. "I'll be back for you Isabella," he whispered in her hair before kissing her cheek and jumping out the window.

Three days earlier

Jasper Whitlock was walking down the dark almost deserted streets of Port Angeles looking for his next meal when he saw her. She was pale, almost as pale as himself, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was drawn to her and he didn't know why. He wanted to take her right then. He crossed the street and was walking towards her but stopped when a brunnette bounced out of one of the shops and fell into step with her.

Jasper didn't want to kill her friend because it would take to long to dispose of the body so the girl would have to wait.

It had been a week since Bella had seen the vampire, but he had seen her. He's been watching her from a distance. Right now, she was walking from her history class to Spanish. She was talking to one of her friends, Jessica.

"Bella you have to come! It's Zach Calloway's Halloween part! Everybody is going to be there!"

Bella sighed exasperated. "Is there any point in arguing with you?" Jessica shook her head. "Fine."

Jessica squealed and Jasper smirked. He'd been listening around the school and apparently, this was a masquarede ball so everybody had to wear masks. She wouldn't notice him until he wanted her to.

Jessica drug Bella through the store looking for the perfect ball gown. Jessica had already found hers but claimed that the ones Bella liked weren't her. Bella didn't really care what she was wearing as long as it wasn't to revealing. After over four hours of being locked in a dressing room while Jess through dresses over the door Jessica finally squealed and announced that it was the perfect dress. Bella agreed thankful that the shopping was finally over.

Bella and Jess were walking pack to her car when Bella stopped dead in her tracks. She saw him. He was standing across the street with his arms folded across his chest smirking at her. Bella blinked and he was gone.

"Bella are you okay?" Jessica asked when she realized that Bella wasn't following her. Bella nodded and hurried into the car. Halfway back to Forks Jessica's car broke down. She groaned and looked at her phone. "And I have no service."

Bella sighed frustrated. "So we are stuck on a road that nobody ever uses anymore? That's just great. We should start walking until one of us gets service." Bella and Jessica were walking for about ten minutes when they saw headlights. A black Mercedes pulled up beside them and rolled down the passenger window.

"Do ya'll need a ride?" a man asked. Bella recognized the voice immediately. Jasper. He didn't look at her, he stared right into Jessica's eyes. She stuttered out an explaination and made her way to the back seat. Bella grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed. "You can't trust him."

"Bella," Jessica said slowly. "We broke down in the middle of nowhere. This guy is the only one who is going to use this road for the rest of the night. I'm getting a ride back to town and you can either get in or not." then she turned around and climbed in the backseat. Bella stared at Jasper contemplating. She didn't want to get into the car with him but she didn't want to leave Jessica alone with him. Jasper stared back at her and smirked. She could practically tell what he was thinking and she was right. If Bella didn't get in the car then Jasper would kill Jessica. Bella headed for the back door. "In the front Isabella," jasper whispered. Reluctantly, she got in the front seat.

The vampire drove fast, at least sixty miles over the speed limit. Bella found her gripping her seat until he got to Jessica's house. Jessica stuttered a thank you before scampering out of the car. The vampire drove a few more miles before pulling over. He turned towards her. Bella reached for her seat belt ready to run. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He lifted her wrist to his mouth. Bella started shaking. She let out a slight scream but for the most part stayed silent.

When he was finished he pulled Bella into his lap and bit his own wrist. She didn't hesitate this time. She grabbed his arm and brought it to her mouth. All too soon he pulled away. He grabbed Bella's chin, forcing her to look at him. He wiped his thumb across her mouth wiping up all of the blood. Unthinkingly, she leaned over and captured his thumb in her mouth. Jasper smirked before gently pulled his thumb out of her mouth. He slid Bella back into her seat and continued driving. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked. The vampire didn't answer.

The next day Bella went over to Jessica's house to get ready for the party. They spent over three hours on their hair and makeup much to Bella's distaste. They were ready to leave by eight. Jessica was dressed in a pale pink gown and a silver mask while Bella was wearing a Victorian style violet gown with a gold mask.

They got to the Calloway house at eight-thirty. It was the biggest house in Forks. They had moved all of the furniture out of the living room to make room for the dancing. Jessica immediately went off to flirt with Zach, she's had a crush on him since ninth grade. Bella wandered around for a little bit talking to a few friends but mainly trying not to get noticed. She was talking to one of her friends when somebody tapped on her shoulder. Bella spun around and stared into a pair of bright red eyes. Bella gasped. The vampire held out his hand. Bella took it, she knew if she didn't the vampire would make a scene.

Jasper led her to a balcony on the second floor. He pulled all of her hair to one side of her neck before biting down. Bella gasped in pain. He drank more than he usually did and when he was finished Bella was dizzy. He then used his fingernail to make a cut in his neck. He brought her head to his neck and she drank. When she let go she stared up him. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Jasper smirked. "I'm going to kill you," before she could do anything he snapped her neck and threw her off the balcony.

It looked like an accident she went upstairs and tripped falling over the rail and into the Calloways garden. There was no investigation and Bella Swan was buried the next day.

Two days later she came back.

Jasper had been waiting in the cemetery for hours now and he was loosing his patients. She should've been up by now. What he didn't give her enough of his blood? What if it was too soon to kill her? What if she stays dead? He couldn't think about that. He knew he had down everything right. After another hour she saw a hand sticking up out of her grave.

Jasper rushed over and grabbed Bella's hand hauling her up to the surface. She was scared everything seemed so new to her. The sounds were louder, colors were brighter, smells were stronger, and she could see in the dark. She knew what he did. He turned her into one of them.

Jasper led her to a cabin in the middle of the woods. He led her to a basement. It smelled like sweat and fear. Bella locked eyes with a woman cowering in the corner. Jasper walked over to her and made a small scratch on her neck, just deep enough to bring blood. Without thinking Bella lunged and latched on to the woman's neck. Bella barely heard her scream. She didn't stop until she had drained her. Bella dropped the body horrified.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Bella screeched.

"That's the only way to complete the change," Jasper explained. "but don't worry I am not going to make you kill people. I can get blood from hospitals or you can drink from animals." Jasper shuddered at the thought.

"Why did you do this? Why me?"

Jasper shrugged. "I really don't know. I just seem drawn to you and I've been alone for so long and I need a companion,"

Bella chuckled humorlessly. "That answer isn't good enough," without another word she ran out of the cabin.

Stop! she heard in her mind and she did. She didn't want to but she had to and she didn't know why. Come back, now! she did. She went straight to Jasper. "Never leave my sight without my permission."

"Your permission! What the fu-" jasper cut her off. "Never talk back to me and no more profanity." Bella opened her mouth to speak. "And before you argue I am your sire you have to do what I say. Unless I release you. And you are going to need this." he handed me a ring. "It's Jasper. It protects our kind," Bella shuddered at the way he said our kind. Bella took the ring and put it on her right index finger.

After only two weeks of living as a vampire Bella was spiraling into a depression. She didn't talk or eat unless jasper forced her to. For the first time in his life Jasper was worried about someone else's well-being. He really freaked when he found her with her ring off. Jasper was upstairs in their bedroom when he smelled something, like flesh burning. He rushed downstairs to find Bella with her ring off and her hand in front of the window. That's what he smelled her skin frying from the sun. jasper darted over to where Bella was standing and yanked Bella away from the window before jamming her ring back on her finger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jasper shouted. Bella didn't look at him.

"I wanted to see how long I could take it." jasper ran his hand through his hair still gripping Bella's waist.

"Don't ever do that again." he turned around to go back upstairs.

"Jasper?" Bella called. Jasper smiled a real smile for the first time in over a hundred years. This was the first time she had spoken to Jasper without him initiating the conversation.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"I've been doing some reading," she started. "it says you can kill a vampire by either killing their sire or prodigy. Is that true?"

"Why?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

Bella shrugged. "Just curious,"

A month later Bella asked Jasper to take a walk with her.

"What brought this on darlin'?" Jasper asked stroking Bella's arm.

"I can't do this anymore Jasper." Bella whispered her voice barely audible. Before jasper could stop her she took off the ring. They both started burning. There hair started singeing and the whole forrest smelled like burning flesh.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you?" was the last thing Jasper said before everything went black.

**This started out as a random school thing and I really liked the prompt so I just changed the names. Picture of the masquerade costumes on my website. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
